Sangue
by Batulizah
Summary: Compaixão faz parte de ser humano tanto quanto a falta dela faz parte de ser vampiro. Mas o que ocorre com um humano sem sentimentos quando ele se torna vampiro? Personagem Original Volturi/Rated M devido a linguagem e frieza do POV de um psicopata


Europa. Meu continente natal nunca impressionou-me. Tudo naquele minusculo pedaço de terra era monotono. Os lugares e pessoas se repetiam nos diversos países que amontoam-se em pequenos espaços insuficientes para comportar toda a importancia que lhe é dada. A modernidade das nações mais desenvolvidas se confunde com a exuberância de outrora tirando o esplendor de ambos deixando apenas uma poluição visual de construções e pessoas.

Minha irmã, sempre contrária a minhas opiniões fez questão de ter-me em seu encalço por uma "magnifica" viagem á nossa querida Itália. Fomos a Roma. Que é igualzinha a Paris, Londres, Madri e Munique. Tem prédios dos mesmos períodos históricos, a mesma culinária avançada e os mesmos Europeus feios. No primeiro dia já obtive a quantidade suficiente de informações, e tudo que me foi informado a partir desse período de 24 horas foi devidamente ignorado e, para minha grande "alegria", fotografado.

No quarto dia de viagem veríamos o papa. O detalhe é que não somos católicos e, pessoalmente, não dou a mínima para um velho lendo papeis. Mas para minha sorte todo o planejamento daquela tarde foi por aguá abaixo quando ainda no hotel entrou em meu campo de visão algo diferente, ou melhor, alguém diferente.

Ela era bonita. Bonita demais para uma Européia. Os longos cabelos cor de mogno brilhantes contrastavam com a pele pálida de aspecto tão macio davam-lhe a aparência de boneca de porcelana quebradiça ao menor toque. Mas as pernas incrivelmente longas o olhar malicioso de uma cobra prestes a dar o golpe e a lábia que atraía turistas patéticos para o mini-ônibus estacionado na porta do hotel, desmentiam seu ar de inocência e castidade.

- Dídimo, você está me ou... - minha irmã não precisou completar a frase e eu não precisei explicar.

- Nos vemos às 6 no restaurante, Me. - falei simples sem desviar os olhos do meu novo fascínio.

Minha irmã disse algo como "Use camisinha, pirralho.", mas não tenho certeza pois tudo o que me interessava era a mulher cada vez mais próxima. Eu queria ve-la gemer, gritar possuída de desejo e luxúria. Queria te-la para mim, para abusar de seu corpo delgado pelo meu bel prazer.

- Desculpe, você poderia me dizer onde pego o metro para o Vaticano? - perguntei-a mostrando e observando com atenção o mapa antes em meu bolso. Calculei que ela faria alguma propaganda de sua empresa para me convencer a embarcar no onibus como está fazendo com o resto dos desavisados. Ela, agora ao meu lado, olhava o mapa pensativa de mais para quem não me daria informação alguma que não fosse do tour que estava vendendo. - Minha, irmã falou que é o lugar mais bonito em toda a Italia... - fingi puxar assunto e soube que toquei no ponto certo com o sorriso maliciosso de vendedor que ela me lançou.

Como eu queria fode-la. Se tivesse certeza que não haveria repulsão por sua parte, seria capaz de toma-la ali mesmo. Rasgaria suas roupas sem pudor, beijaria-a sem romântismo algum e faria-a gemer meu nome para que toda a Roma ouvisse a orgia que se passava na rua.

- Ah. Com isso tenho que discordar, nenhum sermão paroquial merece ser considerado mais bonito que qualquer viela de Volterra iluminada pelo sol da Italia do Norte repleta de fiés no festival de São Marcus... - ela afirmou com um sotaque Nortista pesado.

- O recepcionista disse que nenhum lugar ao Norte da Italia chega aos pés do Vaticano... - falei parecendo desconfiado. Mas sabendo da rixa dos Italianos do Sul e do Norte, tinha certeza que toquei no ponto certo para que ela continuasse falando o resto do dia comigo tentando convencer-me do contrário.

E como o esperado, Heidi foi desde Roma até Volterra falando como o Norte Italiano era maravilhoso. Eu só falava o suficiente para mante-la falando e se aproximando cada vez mais.

Enquanto isso, minha mente divagava no interior de suas roupas íntimas. Na magnitude de sua pele translúcida sem indumento algum que me impedisse de toca-la sem pudores ou temores.  
A tão aclamada Volterra não surpreendeu. Os altos muros castanho-avermelhados, e torres com relógios em nada se destacavam com o resto das cidades Históricas Catalãs, Portuguesas, Holandesas e Italianas. Era tudo a mesma coisa, previsível e monótono. A parte, no máximo, interessante era o grande número de pessoas nas ruas festejando o tal "Vestival de São Marcus".

Os Europeus sem graça e antipáticos trajavam capas vermelhas e pareciam mais simpáticos. As vestes só encobriam a frieza para que os turistas imprimissem uma imagem falsa de alegria ao povo mais petulante do mundo.

- Watch out, moron. - um Inglês estúpido desmentiu a simpatia do lugar por um esbarrão acidental em mim. Se achava o dono da rua... A mais ele vai ver quem é o mongol quando estiver chupando minhas bolas...

- YOU'd better watch out, sucker. - respondi empurrando-o irritado. Ele era um pouco maior que eu, mas pelo tempo que demorou para se recuperar e absorver que eu havia lhe empurrado eu poderia lhe socar duas vezes e ele nem saberia de onde veio a pancada.

- Italian looser... - ele xingou antes de lançar o punho na minha direção. Como eu previa, seus movimentos eram lentos e previsíveis, desviar foi fácil como transar com vagabundas. Soquei seu abdômen com força e o assisti com orgulho recuar alguns passos.

Mas antes que eu pudesse começar a me empolgar na brincadeira Heidi simplesmente surgiu entre o Neanderthal ruivo e eu. Forcei-me contra os finos braços da guia turística gostosa, irado com a insolência. Ela não teve de fazer esforço para me manter afastado do idiota, a vagabunda era mais fortinha que eu imaginava...

- Acalma-te. - Encarei-a nos olhos com raiva. Mais as íris, curiosamente violetas, lançavam um aviso claro e poderoso como se desse seu olhar já me transmitisse uma ordem clara. Era o tipo de olhar que meu avô lançava-me quando aprontava traquinagens, mas nela era diferente, era selvagem, primitivo, sexy.

- Só se pedires com carinho... - impus erguendo uma sobrancelha sem conseguir afastar da cabeça a imagem daquela Afrodite nua.

Projetei-me ainda mais contra seu braço mais com um intuito bem diferente... Eu sabia que ela tinha entendido o recado, afinal mulheres tão belas devem estar acostumadas com flertes bem piores, mas pelo estreitar de seus olhos ela não entendia ou não acreditava no que eu estava fazendo. Eu apostaria na segunda opção...

- Acho melhor continuarmos o tour... - ela concluiu quando os amigos do Bonitão seguraram a bicha nervosa. Dirigi-lhe um ultimo olhar assassino, mas com a mente ainda vagando no planeta seios.

Ela começou dar explicações em Inglês para que os turistas patéticos entendessem e depois traduzia tudo para o espanhol. Eu consegui entender metade das coisas faladas em Inglês, mas logo desisti de entender. Não ligava...

Adentramos o lugar onde Marcus nasceu ou alguma coisa assim. Só entendi "Marcus" e "place" o resto não interessava. Também não ligava para o que o grandiosso Marcus fez, provavelmente era um padre que matava "bruxas", ou sejas, mulheres que não se sentiam atraidas por padres corruptos como ele... E virou santo salvador da cidade. Patético... Uma garota com 99,9% de chaces de ser americana passou pelo nosso grupo cabisbaixa segurando o braço do namorado com a famosa capa vermelha numa tentativa de esconder que não estava usando camisa, ambos sendo escoltados por um cara de roupas pretas que deveria ser o segurança do museu.

Fiquei imaginando onde o casalzinho estava transando quando foram pegos... Daria de tudo pra ver a cara da menina, vermelha de vergonha com um segurança olhando para seus peitos enquanto o namorado gemia de prazer sem perceber que estavam sendo olhados.

Passamos por duas antesalas um tanto quanto claustrofobicas sem janela alguma, na segunda uma recepcionista sem nada de muito especial interrompeu a explicação de Heidi.

- Estão todos no salão principal... - a recepcionista avisou e Heidi respondeu-a com um aceno de cabeça.

Mal sabia eu o que estava prestes a acontecer... Eu diria que nunca seria capaz de esquecer a cena em sues mais minuciosos detalhes, mas do que adianta mentir para mim mesmo? Aquela era apenas a primeira das muitas refeições que eu ainda teria com os Volturi.


End file.
